Benutzer Diskussion:Wolfsmond
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Federschweif. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 11:42, 3. Apr. 2012 Willkommen im WaCa-Wiki! LG Honigtau 11:46, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dankeschön, freue mich hierzusein Wolfsmond 11:49, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC)Wolfsmond Meine Freunde im Wiki Bienenflügel Sonnen sturm 1 Das war kein problem.^^ Ich hab dir gern geholfen und freue mich das du dich langsam einfindest! Ich hoffe du fühlst dich wohl und findest noch viele Freunde. Wenn du noch fragen hast kannst du mich gerne Anschreiben. LG Biene 21:51, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Wolf! Ich hab dich in meiner Geschichte genau nach deiner Beschreibung eingefügt, du bist auch in meinem Clan. Weist du überhaupt für deine Geschichte wie Bienenflügel aussieht? Wenn nicht kannst du das auf meiner Seite nachgucken.^^ LG Biene 09:57, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Mir ist egal im welchen Clan ich Heilerin bin, im welchen bist du? Ich kann auch mal eine Hierarchie auf meine Seite einfügen. Deine Geschichte wird bestimmt auch super!^^ Lg Biene 10:53, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wow, der Name Kristallpfote klingt wunderschön! Ich fühle mich geehrt. LG Biene13:37, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Ich steht jetzt irgendwann meine Geschichte vom Schreibwettbewerb und meine Hierarchie ins Wiki^^ Bilder Hallo Wolfsmond, ich möchte dich nur draufhinweisen, dass Bilder bevor du sie in Artikel einfügst vom Character Art geprüft sein müssen. ^^ LG 05:28, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Wolf!^^ Deine Schilflicht sieht einfach Super aus! Du hast sie echt gut getroffen. Eine Frage: Hast du sie mit Gimpf gemacht? LG Biene 08:42, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wolf! Du kannst jetzt einen Charakter im NebelClan erstellen. (RPG Wiki) ich hab mich darum gekümmert^^ LG Biene 17:48, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Muss man sich Paint runterladen?, Biene 05:22, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wolf! Sie ist wunderschön! Wow, du hast sie echt gut getroffen^^ HDGDL Biene 15:18, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kommst du in den Chat? Bitte<33333, LG, deine Biene 13:36, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich LIEBE deine Schilflicht!<333333 Sie ist wunderschön. Kann ich sie, nur wenn du willst, bei meinen Profil einfügen? LG, HDL, deine Biene 07:03, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Schatten Du solltest mir schon sagen, was ich bei Schatten ändern soll. Ich habe bei Schatten nur dunkel geshadet, also was soll ich ändern?^^ - 08:45, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Tolle Ergänzungen, aber... Hallo Wolfsmond, ich möchte dich anschreiben, weil ich deine Ergänzungen bzw. Texte zu den Artikel gar nicht mal so schlecht finde. Achte aber bitte darauf, dass du Texte im Präsens schreibst. Weiterhin solltest du Sätze nicht zu kompliziert, lang und verschachtelt schreiben. Merke dir: Einfache Sätze, da wir auch Leser haben, die 11-13 Jahre sind und die Konzentration beim Lesen eines Schachtelsatzes oft abnimmt. Ab und zu ein Schachtelsatz ist okay, aber nicht zu viele davon bitte ^^. LG 04:33, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) verlinkungen :) ja,das habe ich gesehn,un mich schon gewundert xD net schlimm,so ist es viel übersichtlicher :D danke!GLGSprenkelfeuer 08:18, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) biLd ^^ Auch ein Bild <3333 Ich habe auch ein Bild für dich <33333 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^Jacky711 (Diskussion) 12:47, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) noch ein bild weil du so wenige bilder auf deiner diski hast,hab ich dir gleich noch eins gemalt <3 GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 15:49, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) danke für das bild,es ist toll! GLG Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 17:51, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) THX Ja es gefällt mir^^ Vielen Dank! <333333333333Jacky711 (Diskussion) 19:23, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Hallo Wolfsmond, ich find es gut, dass du an mich herangetreten bist. Hab auch schon immer mal daran gedacht, ob das Warrior Cats Wiki dort nicht mal dafür aufgestellt wird bzw. wir uns bewerben. Hatte immer auch Angst, dass es manchen nicht gefällt, aber versuchen kann man es ja. LG 12:32, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hi, ich hab dir ein Bild auf deine Seite gestellt. Ich glaube es gefällt dir, ich geb dir einen Hinweis: Ich mag Fleisch ;) lg MarsDelight :) 14:44, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hihi, richtig geraten *gg*. Hab mich endlich angemeldet Und wie gefällt dir meine Katze? Der Nickname ist super, oder? PS.: Das Ohr von Mars ist hässlich, ich weiß. hdl und lg MarsDelight, 14:58, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Dankeschön :) Ich würd dich auch zu meinen freunden hinzufügen, aber noch hab ich nicht wirklich so richtige freunde, das würd komidch rüberkommen wenn ich jz nur dich auf meine seite stelle Mach dir keine sorgen du kommst nicht soooooo süchtlerisch rüber, nur ein bisschen, übrigens: ich hab deine geschichte gelesen, das mit den 3 katzen - 3 irgendwas (sorry weiß es nicht auswendig) - die ist ja der hammer lg MarsDelight (Diskussion) 13:22, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das mit dem Fleisch war gut, gell? Das mit den Freunden wird schon noch, bin ja erst 2 tage hier. Wir könnten in den Chat gehen, wär einfacher zum schreiben, wie du wills hdl MarsDelight (Diskussion) 13:33, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, aber den spruch muss ich jz einfach bringen: Ich geh mal kurz für kleine marsianer! :D Musste sein, sorry ^^ Die Regel, von der du sprichst ist die erste, die aufgelistet ist. Ich dachte eigentlich es wäre klar, dass, wenn mehr als 50 Bilder auf dem CA sind, das Bild einfach abgelehnt wird, schließlich würde die Regeln sonst keinen Sinn machen, wenn das einfach wieder behoben wird. Was das Beheben angeht beziehst du dich auf das eine Mal, wo es vorgekommen ist, damals hatten wir auch nicht darüber gesporchen, dass es sonst nur wenig Sinn macht diese Regel aufzustellen. Ich kann mit dem Adminteam darüber reden, die Regel weiter auszuformulieren. Das die Regel vielleicht etwas schwammig formuliert ist, kann sein und dafür entschuldige ich mich, aber es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du einfach übersiehst, dass schon 50 Bilder auf der Seite waren - was eigentlich eine von den ersten Dingen sein müsste, auf die man achtet - und du nicht die Geduld besitzt zu warten, bis das CA einmal gelehrt wird, sondern stattdessen die Dreistigkeit besitzt, einfach die Ablehnung durchzustreichen. Auch hier will ich mal Anmerken, dass bei dem letzten Fall ein Admin die Ablehnung durchgestrichen hat und nicht der Maler des Bildes. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 13:37, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Idee fürs Wiki Hallo Wolf, ich möchte mich erstmal dafür entschuldigen, dass du so lange auf Antwort warten musstest. Ich finde die Idee super und habe diese bereits mit einigen anderen Usern bzw. auch mit den Admins diskutiert. Ich habe zwar bereits eine große Seite zur Warrior Cats (Buchreihe) angelegt. Jedoch bringt diese die Serie noch nicht so gut in Kürze rüber, wie es vielleicht ein -Wiktionary tun würde. Also sollte man beide Seiten erweitern um Leser die noch nicht so lange dabei sind oder "Außenstehenden" schon eine gute Einleitungsseite bieten. Wobei ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen kann, dass es Leute gibt, die es komisch finden, dass Katzen wie Menschen reden. Gerade in der Literatur wird man von Kindesbeinen an (Märchen und Fabeln) schon mit sprechenden Tieren konfrontiert. Aber gut, dass soll jetzt nicht abwerten sein, vielleicht bin ich einfach zu eingefleischt. Ich finde Warrior-Cationary hört sich recht gut an. Wenn du willst kannst du den Blog schreiben, wenn schon die Admins deine Idee gut finden, wird es der Rest sicherlich. Beste Grüße 15:12, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Kapitelnotizen Hallo Wolf, ich schreibe dich heute noch einmal aufgrund der Kapitelnotizen aus dem Gesetz der Krieger an. Ich finde es toll, dass du die Kapitel gelesen hast und was fürs Wiki getan hast, jedoch muss ich auch Kritik anbringen und fragen, ob du dies verbessern kannst. Deine Notizen sind wirklich mehr Zusammenfassungen als Notizen und sind außerdem sehr lang. In den Kapitelnotizen wird das Geschehen immer in möglichsten einfachen Hauptsätzen, manchmal auch Nebensätzen das Geschehen im Kapitel erläutert. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Artikeln wie In die Wildnis/Kapitelnotizen. (Beschreibungen wie Als, dann usw. sind fehl am Platz). Außerdem warst du auch nicht so vollständig, hast nicht die drei Gesetze aufgezählt, die nicht eingeführt wurden. Und was z.B. auf der ersten Großen Versammlung passiert usw. Beste Grüße 19:54, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich wollte es nur mal gesagt haben und dich drauf noch mal hinweisen, dass du wie du selbst schreibst abgedriftet bist. Damit du beim nächsten Mal weißt, wie du die nächsten Artikel machen kannst. Die Kapitelnotizen werden wir nicht löschen. Wie schon gesagt, bin ich dankbar für so einen Artikel wie du ihn abgeliefert hast, auch wenn die Sätze nicht zu den anderen Notizen passen. Es werden sich sicher andere User oder ich selbst auch mal den Notizen noch annehmen und die Sätze umformen vereinfachen etc. Vielen Dank jedoch für deine Mühen die du auf dich genommen hast. LG 22:01, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) OWG Malen Hier sind die Buchseiten, auf denen Rabenpfote die Schlacht beschreibt. Ich denke, das reicht für die Grundlagen, und man soll ja sowieso selbst gestalten und so :) Speichere die Bilder am besten ab, dann können wir sie aus dem Wiki löschen. Grüße und viel Glück, . 16:16, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr im Wiki darum hab ich deine Geburtstagsglückwünsche auch erst jetzt gelesen. In letzter Zeit aber hab ich nicht so viel Zeit, leider. Ich wollte mich aber trotzdem bedanken. :D LG Eichhornschweif 2012 Danke Ooh, Danke ^.^ Naja, das zeichnen hat aber auch viel training erfordert, aber mit der Zeit wird man halt besser (obwohl ich finde das es hier talentiertere User als mich gibt) :) Deine beiden CA- Bilder find ich aber auch wirklich schön, schade, dass es nur zwei sind, würde mit mehreren sicher eine schöne Sammlung werden *.* Lg - 22:05, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Frage :) hallu, habe gehört, dass du eine hauptseiten von wikis sehr gut machen kannst :) könntest du bei meinem wiki viellt. auch etwas nachhelfen? XD GLG 15:59, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) hauptseite http://de.sprenkelshunderpg.wikia.com/wiki/Sprenkels-Hunde-RPG_Wiki ^ der link. also geht es, dass blogs und letzte bearbeitungen in so ner spalte am rand sind und dann ganz oben son balken als überschrift.und unter dem balken dann der rest ^^ ? GLG 18:39, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) entsperrt uuups, sry XD habs entsperrt ;) GLG 15:02, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann es verstehen... Auch wenn das jetzt mehr ein Schock für mich ist, aber ich versteh dich wie du mich verstehst. Auch wenn ich von Anfang an nett aufgenommen wurde, hab ich mich unwohl gefühlt. Ich muss diesen Schritt tun da 1. meine schulischen Leistungen sinken und 2. ich einfach mehr mit meiner Familie machen möchte, aber endgültig gehen könnte ich nicht... Ohne Wikia wäre mein leben ziemlich langweilig... aber ich versuche einfach abstand zu halten. Aber ich werde wohl einfach nicht mehr ganz so oft wie früher was machen bis ich wieder alles im Griff habe ._. deine noch mehr geschockte 22:19, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Abschied... Alles ändert sich... Das trifft mich jetzt. Schon wieder geht einer(/eine) meiner Freunde. Warst du auch immer heimlich da? Dann muss ich wohl oder übel tschüss sagen... Ich wünsche dir verdammt viel Glück im Leben, wirklich. und ich hoffe ich konnte dir ein guter Freund sein. also, tschüss und viel Glück da draußen TwoBlade 11:16, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Was geschieht hier..? Hallo Wolf ;( Du musst wissen, dass mir solche Sachen immer sehr nahe gehen und ich mir dann immer so dumm und gefühllos vorkomme, wenn ich auch noch Formalitäten zu regeln habe D: Du warst mir auch immer eine tolle Freundin, auch wenn du eh schon sehr selten da warst ;( du bedeutest mir echt viel, und vergessen, wie du auf Blades Disk. geschrieben hast, kann, will und werde ich dich nie <3 Ich verstehe, wenn sich manche Leute, so schwer es auch ist, für einen Abschied entscheiden, traurig es deswegen aber immer ;( Leider muss das Folgende jetzt sein... ;( Was wird aus deinen Charaktern? Ich werde dir deine Wünsche für sie erfüllen, egal, was es ist, aber löschen würde ich sie nie einfach! Wenn sie raus sollen, werde ich sie in ein Archiv verlegen, damit sie immer da sind und bleiben wie du sie so einzigartig gemacht hast. Aktuelles wird womöglich schwer zu vergeben, ich werde mich allerdings bemühen eine/-n würdige/-n Nachfolger/-in zu finden :( Zu dem RPG Forum hab ich mir was überlegt, will es aber nur durchziehen, wenn du einverstanden bist, schreibe mir also bitte so früh wie möglich zurück :( Es ist ein Communityprojekt, klar, aber ich will, dass die Community etwas mehr bestimmen darf, wie alles miteinander verhakt wird und so. Als übergreifende Leitung würde ich mich vorschlagen, wenn das für dich okay ist. Auch möchte ich, dass dein Rang bestehen bleibt, und du nur in der Navileiste als inaktiv vermerkt wirst. Du hast deinen Rang schließlich echt verdient. Ich hoffe, damit wäre soweit alles geklärt, bei Fragen kannst du natürlich mir schreiben. Das tut mir echt leid, dass zur Zeit so viele gehen... Vor allem von meinen Freunden ;( ihr fehlt mir immer so sehr. Ich verliere immer mehr ;( aber doch respektiere ich eure Entscheidung. Du wirst natürlich auch immer meine Freundin bleiben... Es tut nur so weh... Ich hoffe, du schätzt das, dass ich dir erst jetzt antworte und nicht gleich, als ich deine Nachricht gesehen habe.. (1:30 nachts) Ich wünsche dir viel Glück :( hoffentlich sehen wir uns doch irgendwann mal wieder. Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon ;( <3333333333333 *hug* Ganz ganz liebe Grüße und danke für alles, was du je getan hast ~ 11:48, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bitte nicht! ;( Du darfst nicht gehen!!! Bitte! ;( ;( ;( Ich hab schon mehrere Freunde vom Wiki verloren, da sie weggegangen sind. Aber nicht auch noch dich! Du hast do viel für mich getan und du warst so eine gute Freundin, du kannst jetzt nicht gehen ;( Aber natürlich, darf ich nicht für dich entscheiden. Ich werde dich so vermissen ;( <3333333333333333333333333333333333 ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ *ganz doll knuddel* GLG 14:19, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) An meine tolle Freundin Wolf... Liebe Wolf, Ich habe das auf meiner Diski gelesen und wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben. Ich bin sehr traurig und erschüttert darüber, eine so tolle Freundin wie dich zu verlieren. Zwar würde ich selbst mich vom Wiki niemals trennen können, aber ich kann dich verstehen und respektiere deine Entscheidung. Du warst, bist, und wirst mir immer eine gute Freundin für mich sein, die immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben wird und die ich niemals vergessen werde. Ich vermute, du hast diese Entscheidung lange überdacht und will dir nicht ins Gewissen reden, trotzdem würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn du ab und zu mal im Wiki vorbeischauen würdest. Das habe ich gefunden und ich denke, es passt einigermaßen hier her... Aber dieses Lied ist mir sehr wichtig. Es ist mein Lieblingslied und ich ann es auswendig. Jetzt würde ich liebend gerne für DICH singen, aber ich kann es nicht hochladen ... deshalb nun eben von Adele.. Nun bleibt mir nur, dir viel Glück, Erfolg und einen guten Schutzengel zu wünschen ;( In Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen - deine 15:20, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ... Hi Wolf ;( Ok du kennst mich nicht gut aber ich finde es auch sehr traurig das du gehst!Voll Schade!Viel Glück im Leben.Aber... mehr kann ich leider nicht tuen! <3 ♥ Tschüss :( 17:11, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bitte, BITTE bleib mein Heulendes Wölfchen ;(;(;(;( Wolf ;(;(;( Ich fang gleich echt an zu heuln, ich hab dich lieb, seit wir friends sind und ich will dass du bleibst komm schon iich hab ne 5 in mathe aber nur wegen der lehrerin. du musst ja nich oft kommen auch in aktuelles will bunt uns ja helfen, du bist nicht gezwungen zu kommen, du bist die beste kollegin, die es gibt und wenn kein heulendes wölfchen da is, isses einfach nich lustig...wirklich ich will das du bleibst ich hab dich TOTAL lieb und ich WILL EINFACH DASS DU HIER BLEIBST ;(;(;(;(;(;(;( ich will keine andre kollegin, keiner is besser als du ich will dass du bleibst, wie oft noch ;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;( Die obertraurige? Flocki ;(;(;( Liebe Wolf, Du willst ja hier aus dem Wiki raus, weil du dich gezwungen fühlst... Könntest du dir nicht viellt. Skype zulegen, dann könntest du mit deinen freunden aus dem wiki noch schreiben aber wärst zu nichzs verplichtet :) überlegs dir mal GLG deine 16:55, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Tag auch Ich vermute, dass mein Wort dich auch nicht umstimmt und ich will auch keinen nervigen Kitschkram schreiben, ich will nur anmerken, dass es keinem was bringt, wenn du gehst. Deine Chat-Freunde und Wikia-Bekannten (eine beträchtliche Zahl, wenn ich mich nicht irre) werden nur schreiben, wie sehr sie dich vermissen und dir wirds auch nichts nützen; früher oder später willst du sie ja auch "wiedersehen" bzw. wieder mit ihnen chatten. Ich habe gehört, dass du dich im Wikianetzwerk gewissermaßen "gezwungen" fühlst. Ehrlich gesagt kann ich das nicht ganz nachvollziehen, da dich ganz ehrlich niemand zu etwas zwingt. Das hier ist ein freies Netzwerk, du bist zu nichts verpflichtet und ich glaube, du weißt das auch (oder hoffe es jedenfalls). Wenn du nichts tust, muss es dir nicht leidtun, wer soll es dir übel nehmen? Es besteht kein Vertrag hier, keine Urkunde, an die du gebunden bist. Das einzige, was offensichtlich da ist, ist ein Band der Freundschaft - wenn du es zerreißen willst, nur zu. Doch das werden viele bedauern, du womöglich (sogar sehr wahrscheinlich) auch. Es könnte eine Fehlentscheidung sein, die dir noch lange nachhängen wird, falls du es durchziehen solltest.? Vielleicht klingt das jetzt etwas hart von mir, doch auch ich will dich zu nichts zwingen.' Es ist allein deine Entscheidung'. Egal, was du tust, ich bin der letzte User, der dich dafür verurteilt. Doch eine Bitte habe ich: Denk nochmal drüber nach. Wenn du keine Schulprobleme, Familäres oder sonstige schwerwiegende und schlimme Dinge in deinem Leben hast, würde ich bleiben. Ansonsten rate ich dir, wie Sprenkel, zu Skype. Denn auch, wenn du uns nicht verlässt (was ich sehr begrüßen würde), ist es nützlich und wenn du gehst erstrecht. Ich betone nochmals, dass viele Nutzer sich darüber freuen würden. Gezeichnet, Wind StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 13:06, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Wolf! Ich respektiere deine Entscheidung, genau so, wie du damals meine akzeptiert hast. Man kann dich zu nichts zwingen. Ich kann dir einen Rat mitgeben, dem ich selbst gefolgt bin: Folge deinem Herzen, es weiß, was richtig ist. Du warst mir immer eine gute Freundin und ich werde dich in meinem ganzen Leben nie vergessen! Es ist traurig, aber man kann es nicht ändern. Die alten Zeiten waren echt schön und ich vermisse sie. Aber ich weiß, dass mein Herz nicht mehr hierher gehört und das wird es wahrscheinlich auch nie mehr. Ich habe dich ganz dolle lieb. Lebe wohl, deine Für dich ♥ Hallo Wolf! Ich hatte dir ja mal von der Freundschaftsiggi erzählt, also hier ist sie (ich hab die Erlaubnis bekommen, sie dir zu schenken ♥ LG, deine Back again? Hey, Wolf, hoffe, du kennst den guten alten Wind noch ;-) Seit wann biste wieder da? Oder bist du es überhaupt? Sorry, bin nie auf dem neusten Stand... das Machtwort im Forum war wirklich nötig! Wär klasse, wenn du als alter Hase öfters on könntest am Wochenende, gerade im RPG Wiki ist sonst echt nüschts mehr wie früher! MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 18:52, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Na ja, übertrieben nicht, ich meine, da stand so viel gequirlter Mist xD Kannmst öfter mal "zu Besuch" kommen, obwohl 'ne Menge seltsames Volk gekommen ist :/ Hab aber auch nur an den Wochenenden Zeit :/ MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 18:28, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nur mal so wieder... Hey, Wolf :3 Ist ja schon krass anders ohne dich :/ ich hab schon im Urlaub geplant, dich mal wieder anzuschreiben, aber wir hatten das schlechteste Internet überhaupt T_T Ich war mir aber auch gar nicht so sicher, ob du das hier liest, geschweige denn mir zurückschreibst, aber du warst ja im Forum aktiv und hast mit Wind geschrieben, das steigert meine Hoffung... Mir ist im Urlaub nämlich aufgefallen, dass ich so wenig von dir wusste... :( Zum Beispiel habe ich ja erst kurz bevor du gegangen bist erfahren, dass du gar nicht in Deutschland wohnst, was natürlich nichts negatives ist ^^ nur ist es schade, dass ich das so spät erfahren habe :/ Ich will dich mit keiner Nachricht dazu zwingen, zurück zu kehren, aber es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn du mir zurückschreibst und mir mehr über dich erzählst :/ Liebste Grüße und hoffentlich bis bald ~ 10:24, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich muss ja echt viel verpasst haben, in denen ein einhalb Wochen, in denen ich nicht da war, weil ich gar nicht mitbekommen habe, dass du ab und an im Chat bist, hat halt leider auch niemand erwähnt T_T Jedenfalls finde ich, dass jeder Mensch etwas Spannendes an sich hat, aber ich glaube, ich muss meins noch finden :D Ich werde die Augen nach dir offen halten :3 Liebste Grüße ~ 12:58, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hi, Wolf, Ja, ich schon wieder :D Ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten... :3 Das heißt, wenn du es noch hast, ich weiß ja nicht, in welchem Maße du mit dem hier abgeschlossen hast... Ich würde dich gerne darum bitten, dein Character Art von Federschweif vorübergehen hochzuladen, weil es einfach zu einem meiner Lieblings-Character-Arts im ganzen Wiki gehört (und das will was heißen, sind ja nicht grade wenige ^^) ich werde es nur dafür benutzen, dass ich ab und an mal draufstarren kann. Wenn du es also noch hast, könntest du es das nächste Mal hochladen, wenn du da bist? Wäre echt toll <3 aber wenn du es nicht mehr hast, ist das natürlich nicht schlimm (klar, etwas schade um das schöne Bild, aber deswege würde ich dich nicht weniger mögen :D) Schreib mir zurück Liebste Grüße ~ 17:02, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Wolf :3 Ist absolut kein Problem, wenn du spät antwortest, ich hab auch viel um die Ohren und kann dir erst jetzt antworten ._. Dass du Feathertail doch noch gefunden hast, ist echt wahnsinn, ich hab es gleich abgespeichert. Sie ist noch hübscher als in meiner Erinnerung *w* Ist immer wieder schön von dir zu hören und ich wünsch dir auch noch viel Spaß <3 Liebste Grüße ~ 16:25, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC)